una tarde
by lizzG
Summary: quizás no tenia planeado esto desde el principio, pero que va, llevaba esperándolo ya un tiempo... one-short


Una tarde…

By: lizz

Él estaba en cada uno de sus más sucios y profundos pensamientos, por más que intentara evitarlo, por más que trataba de evadir el tema pensando en uno totalmente diferente, él siempre lograba colarse entre sus pensamientos, no existía duda alguna y la humana lo savia estaba completamente consiente de aquella atracción que sentía hacia aquel joven vampiro.

Pero, debía admitirlo, no era solo culpa suya, él tenía la culpa de tener aquel tan perfecto y tentador cuerpo, su suave y rebelde cabello, cada uno de sus perfectos y bien definidos rasgos, sus expresiones., ¡joder! el solo hecho de pensar en las cosas que le encantaban de ese vampiro hacia estremecer cada célula de su cuerpo.

Sacudió su cabeza intentado salir de sus pensamientos y tomando conciencia del mundo real. Y ahí estaba el, dándole la espalda intentando colocar una película en BMO., la joven humana comenzó a recorrer con la vista la anatomía de su acompañante., desde su hermoso cabello, bajando por su cuello percatándose de dos pequeñas cicatrices, sus anchos hombros, toda su espalda, y sin percatarse, después de unos momentos ya es encontraba observando con detenimiento la "espalda baja" de Marshall. Sus pensamientos comenzaban a surgir de nuevo y ella por lo visto no tenía intenciones de apartar su mirada de aquella "vista".

Lee quien concentrado en su labor se vio distraído, sintió la presencia de la mirada de la joven aventurera sobre su ser, se giró y la observo interrogante. Fiona al notar la mirada de lee se quedó sin palabras y simplemente le respondió con una un tanto nerviosa sonrisa. El joven vampiro no muy convencido se dio la vuelta nuevamente continuando con su labor.

Después de un par de segundos más, Marshall termino su trabajo, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a flotar en dirección hacia el sofá en el que se encontraba sentada Fiona observándole sonriente, el vampiro se acomodó a su lado observando atento la película.

Fiona maldecía en sus adentros, ¡¿cómo podía ser tan serio?! Dos jóvenes de distintos sexos completamente solos, sentados en un muy amplio sofá., simplemente dedicados a ver una película. Pero ¿Qué tenía que hacer para lograr llamar la atención del rey de los vampiros? ¡¿Qué?!, ¿acaso debía de decirle lo mucho que lo necesitaba? O talves ¿qué le tenía ganas?, sea lo que sea que decirle no podía, porque al parecer su compañero prestaba más atención a una película que a la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

Fue en ese momento en el que pareció que el mismo cielo había escuchado sus plegarias, las baterías de BMO parecían haberse agotado haciendo que el simplemente exclamara "batería baja" quedando recostado sobre el frio suelo. Fiona no cabía en sí de felicidad, al parecer ahora tendría toda la atención del rey de los vampiros. Marshall bufo decepcionado.

-y ¿ahora qué haremos fi?- pregunto lee con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Esa simple pregunta basto para despertar nuevamente aquella sucia mente de la humana, cientos de cosas sucias pasaban por su mente sobre qué era lo que podían hacer en ese momento, pero ahora que tenía su atención, ¿cómo se suponía que lograría que el joven vampiro se la llevara de una buena ves a la cama? Fue cuando una idea llegó a su mente, estaba dispuesta usar aquellas bien desarrolladas armas femeninas que en destino le había otorgado

-¿qué te parce si me hablas un poco de los lugares que has visitado?- pregunto la humana con cierto aire de inocencia en su voz mientras se hincaba acomodando su cabeza sobre sus manos y sus codos en las piernas del vampiro quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá.

Marshall se sobre salto un poco al notar la voz y la posición de la humana haciendo que cierto nerviosismo se apoderara de su cuerpo, bajo la mirada un poco intentando recobrar su seguridad, pero solo logro más nervios al percatarse de que el cuello de la camiseta de Fiona era lo suficientemente grande para que un pequeño pero bastante tentador vistazo de sus pechos se asomara. Sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta, afino su voz y levanto su mirada en busca de la de la humana., fue cuando noto en sus ojos aquella mirada traviesa, malévola y llena de picardía y lujuria en ella, todo cuadraba ahora, conocía las intenciones de la joven y conocía su juego mejor que ella misma, y si ella quería jugar sucio, jugarían sucio.

-Fiona, quiero que sepas…- dijo Marshall en un leve susurro, tomando el rostro de la humana por el mentón, poniéndose de pie junto con Fiona quien sentía sus mejillas arder, coloco su otra mano sobre la mejilla de la aventurera y lentamente comenzó a acercar sus rostro al de ella, conforme más se acercaran la respiración de la humana comenzaba a acelerarse al igual que el ritmo de su corazón, y lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos disfrutando el momento. Ambos sentían la respiración el uno del otro, sus labios estaban tan cerca., el joven vampiro acaricio lentamente y muy suavemente los labios de la venturera con los suyos. Y rápidamente alejó sus labios de los de su acompañante para colocarlos ahora a la altura de su oído.

-…que no caeré tan fácil- completo Marshall su oración liberando el rostro de Fiona y alejándose unos centímetros, haciendo que la joven humana abriera sus ojos como platos quedando totalmente pasmada y sonrojada, guardo silencio por unos segundos y finalmente articulo una oración.

-no… no se de que estas hablando- mintió la chica mirando hacia el piso.

-¿segura que no lo sabes?- cuestiono retorico el vampiro, mientras flotaba alrededor de la joven chica. –los años no solo pasan, te dejan experiencias y yo… yo conozco este juego mucho mejor que tu- susurro al oído de Fiona con una voz ronca y lamio el cuello de la joven, la chica se estremeció en sus adentros al sentir el contacto de la lengua de Marshall con la suave piel de su cuello.

El joven vampiro se alejó lentamente su compañera, tomo su bajo entre sus manos, floto a algunos centímetros del suelo como si estuviera recostado en una especie de colchón imaginario o algo así y comenzó a tocar su bajo como si absolutamente nada hubiera pasado en los anteriores minutos.

Fiona solamente se dedicaba a verlo interrogante, ¿Cómo era posible que el chico se fuera así como así? sin decir nada, sin hacer nada, simplemente se fue.

En el interior de Fiona se debatía: dejarlo ir y seguir como él y fingir que nada paso o seguir su juego e intentar cuando menos robarle un beso a aquel vampiro. ¡No había llegado tan lejos para al final echarse para atrás! Haber recorrido tanto camino para que al final las cosas quedaran igual que al principio, pero y si él no quería o peor aún y ¿si llegaba cake y los veía? A la mierda con todos armó de valor y caminaba decidida en dirección a lee, estaba dispuesta a terminar de una buena vez lo que había comenzado. Llego al lugar en el que estaba el vampiro, quien al notar su presencia mostro claramente una mirada y una sonrisa de picardía en su rostro, hizo su bajo a un lado y guardo silencio para oír lo que sea que tuviera que decir la humana.

Ahí estaba la aventurera parada frente a él y no tenía ni la menor idea sobre qué hacer, se maldecía en sus adentros a si misma por no haber pensado en un plan, así que simplemente improvisaría. Se hinco para estar a la altura de Marshall y coloco las palmas de sus manos bore el pecho de lee quien solo la miraba con una pícara sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Recorrió un pequeño camino con sus manos hasta llegar a donde estaba el cuello de sus camisa el cual sujeto fuertemente de ambos lados y jalo en dirección a ella haciendo que los labios de Marshall se unieran con los suyos, al principio el joven vampiro se sintió un tanto sorprendido pues sinceramente no esperaba aquel movimiento de parte de la humana. Al sentir los torpes movientos de los labios de la humana sonrió divertidamente y decidió que sería el quien llevaría el ritmo de este beso, comenzó a mover sus labios lentamente marcado un nuevo ritmo el cual Fiona al instante le siguió, el ritmo que en un principio era lento comenzaba a tornarse más rápido y apasionado, Fiona sintió como era que Marshall delineaba el contorno de sus labios son su singular lengua, Fiona entreabrió un poco sus boca dándole paso a esta que rápidamente entro en su cavidad bucal recorriendo cada rincón de ella.

Lee tomo a Fiona por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus caderas, la joven humana hizo un nudo con sus piernas detrás de la espalda de Marshall para no caerse pues el vampiro había comenzado a flotar más alto cada vez. Fiona separo sus labios de los de leer y los posiciono sobre su cuello dando leves mordidas sobre este, paseaba su lengua alrededor de dos pequeñas cicatrices y en ciertos momentos absorbía pequeñas porciones de su piel con su boca dejándole pequeños moretones, en esos momentos lee solo se dedicaba a sacar de la escena el gorro de conejo de la chica dejando libre su rubio cabello.

Marshall recostó a Fiona sobre el sofá y nuevamente ataco sus labios con un nuevo beso. Las manos de Fiona se dedicaban a desabrochar cada botón de la camisa a cuadros del vampiro, mientras que las de él paseaban por debajo de la blusa azul de la chica y lentamente comenzaba a sacarla de su lugar, se separaron un momento para deshacerse de sus pendas superiores y arrojarlas a cualquier punto de la habitación, lee puso sus manos sobre las rodillas de la aventurera y comenzó a deslizarlas hacia arriba hasta llegar al principio de la falda de la chica la cual bajo lentamente hasta que se deshizo de ella. Fiona bajo sus manos por el pecho de Marshall hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón el cuan desabrocho lentamente mientras se mordía su labio inferior, la chica se disponía a bajar el cierre pero sus manos fueron tomadas por las del chico vampiro quien las posiciono a sus costados.

-no tan aprisa, aún tenemos toda una noche- susurro el vampiro con una voz ronca al oído de la rubia y lentamente lamio el lóbulo de su oreja.

Marshall coloco sus manos detrás de la espalda de Fiona y desbrocho el sujetador de la chica, al sentir como su sujetador desaparecía las mejillas de Fiona se tiñeron de un leve color carmín. Lee tomo el mentón de la chica con una de sus manaos y unió nuevamente sus labios. Las manos de Fiona bajaron lentamente hacia el cierre del pantalón de lee y lo bajaron lentamente, después coloco sus manos sobre las caderas del chico comenzó a bajar sus pantalones, Marshall se encargó de deshacerse de ellos por completo con ayuda de sus piernas. Fiona bajo la ropa interior del vampiro.

-fi, ¿estas segura de esto?- pregunto Marshall, la chica solamente asintió con la cabeza.

Lee se deshizo del resto de la ropa interior de la chica, la tomo por las caderas y lentamente entro en ella. Fiona clavo sus uñas en la espalda del joven al sentir una ola de dolor que recorría su cuerpo, el joven vampiro la embestía lentamente, el dolor se fue transformando en placer para la chica quien ahora seguía el ritmo con sus caderas. La chica ahogaba parte de sus gemidos en los labios de lee quien ahora llevaba un ritmo más rápido.

El calor de sus cuerpos era tanto que una leve capa de sudor los cubría, los únicos sonidos presentes esa noche eran los gemidos ahogados de la chica, acompañados de la fuerte respiración del chico junto con el rechinar de los resortes de aquel viejo sofá.

Después de un tiempo el silencio volvió a reinar. Ambos jóvenes respiraban fuertemente intentando recobrar el oxígeno perdido anteriormente, Marshall beso la frente de Fiona y la cubrió con una manta, la chica estaba profundamente dormida sobre el pecho del vampiro quien la abrazaba, quedando, después de un tiempo, igualmente dormido.

…..

Abrí mis ojos lentamente al sentir una tibia brisa en mi oído, gire levemente mi cabeza para descubrir de dónde provenía aquella suave brisa, fue en ese momento en el que me topé con el rostro de uno de mis mejores amigos, Marshall lee, observe su cara relajada, tan tranquilo con su boca entreabierta dejando mostrar sus dos afilados colmillos, su cabello revuelto cubriendo parte de sus ojos, levante mi mano lentamente y acomode y acaricie su cabello. Observe como lentamente comenzaba a abrir sus ojos y daba un leve bostezo.

-hola- me sonrió ampliamente.

-hola- le devolví la sonrisa y le di un leve beso sobre sus labios.

Marshall sonrió y me abrazo por debajo de la manta, fue en ese momento en el que al sentir el contacto de su tibia piel sobre mi espalda recordé que estaba completamente desnuda, me sobresalte al percatarme de esto tome la manta con mis mano, la apreté sobre mi pecho y me levante rápidamente del sofá. Marshall me miro interrogante y comenzó a reír.

-fi, anoche no solo vi- dijo entre risas comenzando a caminar hacia mí, yo solamente retrocedía más y más conforme Marshall se acercaba a mí y continuaba hablando –también acaricie e hice mío todo tu cuerpo- posiciono sus manos sobre mi cintura y beso mis labios.

Fue en ese momento en el que ambos escuchamos una voz muy familiar al instante nos separamos al notar que era la voz de cake, nos miramos preocupados y rápidamente comenzamos a buscar nuestras prendas como locos. Llevábamos un gran avance, solo por acepción de mi camisa azul la cual no aparecía por ningún lado.

-¡Marshall no encuentro mi camisa!- dije preocupada.

Ambos comenzamos a buscarla pero no aparecía, en ese momento escuchamos como la puerta de la casa se abría, rápidamente Marshall se quitó su camisa y me la puso.

-hola Fiona- grito alegremente al entrar.

-ho…hola cake- sonreí con nerviosismo al notar como nos miraba a mí y a Marshall con su boca entre abierta.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! Y ¿porque mi niña trae puesta tu camisa?- pregunto cake de una forma un tanto agresiva al notar la presencia de Marshall y la falta de su camisa.

-tranquila gata, ya me iba., "tu niña" tenía frio y le preste mi camisa ¿de acuerdo?- contesto Marshall con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

-fuera de aquí- dijo cake algo molesta.

-de acuerdo, mandona., adiós fi- Marshall se acercó a mí y me dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios, ante esto cake solo se quedó aún más sorprendida al igual que yo.

Marshall tomo su sombrilla y salió rápidamente por la puerta mientras flotaba.

-Fiona ¿me puedes explicar que paso aquí anoche?, ¿Por qué no traes puesta tu camisa? Y ¿Qué le ocurrió a Marshall en su espalda? – me cuestiono cake con los brazos cruzados.

-Emmmm …, el nivel quince hermana- sonreí nerviosamente, disfrutando de la expresión de cake.

Anoche soñé que alguien me amaba sin esperanza sin daño, solo otra falsa alarma.

- the smiths

Bueno mis criaturitas este fue uno de mis primeros oneshort, espero que les haya gustado., si hay algo que creen que puedo mejorar o algo que les haya gustado no se olviden de dejar un reveiw.


End file.
